


You cannot hide the past

by aimp03



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimp03/pseuds/aimp03
Summary: So basically Roger starts to have flashbacks of his childhood.All off the people in the band are really worried about their blond drummer. Especially Freddie.What happens when that part of Roger's past  tries to come back to his life?





	You cannot hide the past

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah first Queen fanfic. Hope you like it :)

Through Roger's whole childhood, he was terribly afraid.He wasn't like the other kids. Others were afraid of boogie man, zombies, ghosts etc. Roger, on the otherhand, was afraid in his childhood something that was very real. Something or someone that he had to see every day and couldn't do nothing about it.

And that someone was Roger's father. He hit him when he was a kid. One time he beat him so badly he was in a coma for two months and almost died. His father said that he hit his head badly on the way home and of course everybody believed him.

His mom left when he was 4-years-old and ever since then his father has tormented him. Roger's father began drinking and using heroin. Roger still believes it was his fault his mom left, at least that's what his father kept yelling.

Roger was thinking all of this, laying on the couch at Freddie's house. Freddie just had a party and now poor Roger was so drunk that he started remembering his past. He really did not want to remember it....

Suddenly Roger started having a flashback from the past.

**_"Dad! Please don't hurt me! It was an_ accident!" **

**_"DAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

Roger started sweating and tears were rolling down his cheeks as he started to remember some of the horrible memories he had.

"..Roger?"

"Are you okay?"

Roger didn't bother to turn away because he knew it was Freddie, John and Brian. They had no idea of his past.

The flashback felt too real for Roger and he forgot the others who were trying to ask questions.

"Dad I am sorry please don't hurt me!!!!!! It was am accident! I didn't mean to! Please don't hit me!!"

Roger begged and was sobbing terribly loudly. All the other band members went quiet. Did they hear right? They were awfully worried about their friend. One of them was the most.

"Okay, Darlings, try to go to rest. I will try to calm blondie." Freddie whispered to John and Brian who nodded a little and then they left.

Freddie looked at Roger. His heart broke into million pieces. He didn't want to see Roger so broken. Freddie kneeled beside Roger and pulled him close to his chest. "I'm Freddie, calm down. Roger, I won't hurt you." Roger still was crying to his chest heart brokenly. Freddie decided that it would be better to ask Roger questions in the morning when he has calmed down. He picked up Roger and carried him into his bed. Freddie layed beside him and pulled him close to his chest and tried to whisper soothing words into his ears to get him to calm down.

Roger was now calm but still he remembered some of his past and it haunted him. Still he was happy that he was snuggling up to Freddie's chest. It made him feel slightly safe. He blushed a little at the thought. He knew that there would be a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

_What would they say? Why didn't you defend yourself?_

No they wouldn't say that. They were his friends and band mates. And he knew they would have his back.

Always.

At least he hopes.

And after that thought, Roger fell asleep on Freddie's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> That was intense.  
> See ya in the next episode!;)


End file.
